


Garrison Days

by AutisticWriter



Series: Platonic Voltron Month [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Platonic Voltron Month 2017, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After another disaster of a training session, Hunk and Lance indulge in one of their favourite pastimes: bickering. And Pidge is not impressed.[Prompt 1: Garrison Days]





	Garrison Days

“Thanks a lot, Lance.”

“Why’s it my fault?”

“You crashed!”

“And you barfed on the control panel!”

“Guys, shut up,” Pidge says, exasperated.

Lance grins, and ruffles his hair.

“Pidgey’s mad with us,” Lance says. Hunk giggles.

Pidge shoves his hand away, clearly trying hard not to laugh. “Please don’t call me that. And I’m not mad. Just… annoyed. Can we have just one training session where we don’t bicker afterwards?”

Lance looks at Hunk, and grins.

“Of course not, Pidgey,” he says, laughing. “That’d spoil out fun.”

And he has to run for it before Pidge can hit him.


End file.
